<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 7 by kagami6034</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404680">【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034'>kagami6034</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCeased (DC Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Djw2021, M/M, Polynesian Sex, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「情人節，我們應該來點不一樣的花樣」<br/>「那你想幹嘛？」<br/>「做愛」</p><p>題目：Valentine's Day。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>選了Polynesian Sex，這是這次活動我自己最喜歡的一篇，希望大家看的開心🥺。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他們剛舒舒服服的打完一砲，肌膚貼者肌膚，彼此側臥擁抱在一起。濕嫩的小穴還含著Dick疲軟下來的陰莖，通常Jason會要那個性慾怪物趕快拔出去，他要去沖個澡、解決一下黏膩的身體再回來。</p><p>「在想什麼？」</p><p>Jason抬頭望向高潮後一直用強烈視線盯者這邊卻又欲言又止的Dick，他眨了眨濃密的睫毛大眼，一臉"你為什麼知道我有話想說"的神情。Jason本想用手肘撐起上身，不過意識到體內那根的存在，他又躺了回去，改成捏起Dick的嘴角玩。</p><p>「你的心思都寫在臉上了。說吧，是需要我幫忙？還是你想承認沙發底下的破花盆是你弄壞的，而且那株花還爛在地毯上？」</p><p>Dick愣了一下，他都忘記上禮拜他從窗戶爬進來時，不小心打破Jason的寶貝花瓶。他本來打算要去買個類似的再偷偷把它放回去就天衣無縫，Jason既不會發現而自己也不會被罵。然而這件事就像Dick的髒衣服一樣，丟在某個地方後便自然而然成為房間裡的擺設。</p><p>「盆栽的事...抱歉，我再買一個新的賠你，地毯我也會負責清洗」</p><p>夾住臉頰肉的手指力道稍微加大了點然後放開，Dick裝作吃痛地叫了幾聲，Jason哼了哼鼻子算是原諒殺植兇手。然後他咳了一下，繼續講出原本的目的。</p><p>「...今年情人節剛好在下下個星期天，去年你出差去了宇宙」<br/>
「所以？」<br/>
「這次我們應該有時間來點不一樣的花樣」<br/>
「那你想幹嘛？」<br/>
「做愛」</p><p>Jason深深促起眉頭，這副模樣像極了Bruce準備表示他不贊同時的表情。</p><p>「做愛？」<br/>
「做愛。」</p><p>Jason重複問，Dick重複道。他們兩人深情地對望了幾秒，接者Jason一個反手巴了男友的頭一下。</p><p>「那跟平常有什麼差！」<br/>
「我有一個計畫！可是需要你配合」</p><p>他的戀人毫不客氣翻了個白眼，Dick撈起放在旁邊的手機，叫出為了今天暗藏許久的網頁。滑開介面後他把手機塞進Jason的手裡，上面有放大的粗體字寫者－－。</p><p>「<strong>Polynesian Sex</strong>」<br/>
「對，我想試試看。據說原本只能持續幾秒鐘的高潮可以拉長一段時間」</p><p>緩慢且刻意加強重音念出，Jason對第一次看到的詞彙感到疑惑，他來來回回間看了幾遍男友跟螢幕，Dick興致勃勃催促他先看再說。有那麼幾秒，Jason不確定該不該吐槽Dick是如此熱衷於性愛，還是感嘆人如其名，對於這方面有無窮的興趣。</p><p>大致瀏覽了一遍網頁記載的內容，說穿了就是慢式性愛。</p><p>「我是無所謂，可是光是這條：每天都要愛撫...你忍得住不做到最後？」<br/>
「沒問題！為了最後一天我會忍耐！」</p><p>男友的藍色雙眼在美夢成真的喜悅下閃閃發亮，露出牙齒的笑容燦爛不已，Jason敢保證Dick肯定渴望了很久，現在他笑得像偷吃到糖果的孩子一樣甜蜜。Jason把手機扔到一旁，按壓住Dick的肩膀後跨身騎到對方身上。</p><p>「那好吧。竟然黃金男孩打算禁慾一陣子...那他親切的男友願意在此前犧牲一下，餵飽他」<br/>
「......你明天別後悔叫我幫你按摩」<br/>
「這要看你有沒有讓我需要按摩的那•個•能•耐」</p><p>不怕死的某人吃吃笑了幾聲，Dick掐緊腹上開始不停顛簸的纖細腰身，湛藍色瞳眸明顯暗了下來。<br/>
--<br/>
<em><strong>第一步：事前決定好做愛的日期。</strong></em></p><p>這不難，討論了一下，很快他們便決定從情人節當週的週三開始施行愛撫，這樣第五天恰好是情人節。Dick說他半年之前早已請好情人節當天的假期，聽說搶贏的時候其他同事還用非常憎惡的眼神試圖把好警官盯出個洞。</p><p>「你未免計畫得太早」<br/>
「先搶先贏。而且我當時沒想那麼多，只是希望今年能跟你一起渡過情人節」</p><p>Dick聳聳肩，Jason沒有回話可是他的臉都漲紅了。<br/>
--<br/>
<em><strong>第二步：最初的四天都要愛撫，每次的愛撫時間最少需長達一小時，但是僅允許碰觸私處以外的部位。</strong></em></p><p>「我姑且先設了一小時的定時鬧鐘」<br/>
「包含脫衣服的時間？」<br/>
「包含脫衣服的時間」</p><p>他點頭，緊盯不放Jason是如何性感地坐到他的大腿上把手環繞在他的後頸，享受這份甜蜜的重量。本來身高就比Dick高的Jason，因為體位關係更是居高臨下地看者戀人，臉上揚起一抹壞笑。</p><p>「這算作弊、投機取巧可是不好的，Dickieboy」<br/>
「一小時只是最低底限，你喜歡我可以一直愛撫你到永遠.....」</p><p>話語消失在Jason貼緊過來的雙唇間，這一下又輕又短，卻故意發出了很大的聲響。稍微拉開了一點距離，Dick的視線掃過男友的眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、下顎，再度往上凝視住那雙迷人的眼。Jason老是自嘲自己不擅於表達感情，但是Dick不會告訴他靛青色的雙眼裡裝載了深不見底的愛意，讓他心甘情願溺死在其中。</p><p>他們又吻在一起，這次久了點，不斷重複含咬住對方的唇瓣然後分開，每一次互相吸吮時引起的聲響都在刮搔體內深處熟悉的熱度。隨著力度加大，Dick健壯的手臂爬上戀人的後腰與背脊，任由大掌不規則地上下撫弄揉蹭。</p><p>Jason抱緊他的手縮緊了力道，將嘴張得更大，方便那不停攪動的軟肉嚐盡自己的每一吋。舌尖重刷過口腔中脆弱的黏膜後再輕撩貝齒游移回來，Dick可以不停享用男友迷人的紅唇，直到對方輕輕後退，用戲謔的口氣抱怨他的嘴都快被Dick啃腫了、是不是真的想把他啃下肚。</p><p>每當這時候Dick真的會有拋下一切不管的衝動，就這樣不斷親吻愛撫心愛的戀人，兩人永遠待在一起不再分離。</p><p>叫人難耐的喘息迴盪在他們之間，年長的男子溫柔地放倒他的弟弟。Dick用膝蓋頂開對方修長的雙腿擠到中間，一隻手從下方環抱住戀人的頭好貼得更近。Jason熱情回應跑進來的調皮軟肉，沉醉在交換唾沫中的Dick胯部上下挺動，無意間開始撞擊飽滿厚實的腿肉。</p><p>「Di、ck，不能摩擦」<br/>
「抱歉...我有點忍不住」</p><p>Jason稍微推開身上的戀人，提醒他們要為第五天做保留。躺在他身下的人用泛者水氣的濕潤藍瞳說出這句話，說實在這只更加刺激到Dick索要他的慾望。他吞了一下口水，雙手撐一個空間好讓Jason自覺脫掉上衣，接者一手玩弄胸前的乳尖，同時不忘張口將另一邊的乳頭連同乳暈吸入嘴中。</p><p>不自覺地，Jason仰頭呻吟了一聲，這個動作把那粒果實更加送進戀人的嘴裡。受到鼓勵的Dick對著口中變得挺立的東西加倍啃咬吸吮，小東西的主人爽到把手插進那柔順的黑髮裡揉亂。</p><p>等到Dick玩夠了，他們交換了上下位置。</p><p>Jason自然地爬到他身上後，整個人往下滑去就要拉掉Dick的褲子與內褲，理所當然地準備把那興奮不已正流者水的陰莖給吞進喉頭深處，他趕忙捧住戀人的臉制止。</p><p>「Jay、」<br/>
「我習慣性就－」</p><p>說完Jason還皺了皺鼻子，像是有點感到害羞，Dick沒有說話，Jason的舉止可愛到不行。不過他們還是脫掉了礙事的內褲，堅挺的分身被勒得發疼，從前端那不斷分泌汁液的小孔也早已沾濕了布料一小塊。</p><p>然而Jason還是伏到戀人腳邊，像條乖順的小狗一樣趴在那裡。Dick疑惑地看者他，Jason揚起一抹神秘的微笑後低下頭親吻男人的腳背，在對方反應過來前把修長的漂亮五趾深含後吐出，艷麗的紅舌仔細地舔舐趾間每一個夾縫，有時用牙齒輕咬，笑看Dick微微顫抖。</p><p>有些粗糙的舌頭表面緩慢緊密地貼劃過他的肌膚，Dick發出讚美的嘆息，欣賞Jason像條危險又誘人的蛇一般從自己的小腿肚蜿蜒爬吻上大腿，接者是胸膛，那張誘人的小嘴正品嘗自己每一個部位，虔誠膜拜他的所有者。</p><p>「我都不知道你喜歡這個」<br/>
「開發新的敏感點也是這玩法的好處」</p><p>Dick把Jason抱到腿上讓他靠在健壯的胸膛上，再次交換了一個甜蜜的吻。Dick將手掌凹陷的部分緊貼Jason的側腹，從下往上描繪性感的細腰曲線。假如有那麼個機會，他真的想嘗試光靠操男友側腰的淺溝達到高潮，在全數噴灑在那平坦的小腹上。</p><p>這個想法帶給Dick不小的刺激，更把他推往興奮的臨界點。</p><p>「哈啊......想進去啊」<br/>
「忍耐～忍耐，Dickiebird」</p><p>他抵在戀人的肩頸處低喃，粗糙的喘息噴灑在眼前小巧可愛的耳朵旁。到現在還游刃有餘的Jason令Dick感到一股不滿和躁動，他需要做點什麼來轉移壓抑不住的慾望。Dick將細碎的親吻落在Jason的頸後，然後叼住柔軟的耳垂向上舔到耳廓上方。</p><p>懷裡的人發出驚訝的呼聲卻沒有抵抗，這讓Dick放心不少，他以前幾乎沒愛撫過Jason的耳朵，這會是個好機會。唇貼緊整個耳殼後緩慢游移到內部，鼻腔噴灑出的溫熱吐息刺激Jason不住顫抖，舌尖舔舐過耳內入口的突起，接者輕柔地嚙咬蠕動。</p><p>Jason的身體不自主開始追求更多快感，下意識地晃動屁股想引導身後粗硬的陰莖滑進空虛的穴口。貼者那豐滿臀肉的勃起受到不小影響，Dick停下了愛撫改成單純抱緊他。</p><p>「噓、Littlewing，忍耐一下」<br/>
「過多久了......」</p><p>Dick側過身拿起手機，有點尷尬地看者Jason。</p><p>「...才25分鐘」<br/>
--<br/>
Jason開始後悔答應陪Dick玩什麼Polynesian Sex了。什麼最低底限的時間，他從來不知道1小時60分鐘3600秒這麼漫長。</p><p>第1天提醒音發出聲響的時候，他們用連閃電家族都會自嘆不如的速度分開，否則下一秒兩人的物理距離肯定會是負的。然後Jason問出很重要，可是他事前沒想到的問題。</p><p>「Dick我突然想到，我們這四天該不會都不能自慰？」</p><p>站在房間兩端的兩人面面相覷，Dick滑動手機屏幕查詢後，絕望地宣佈。</p><p>「說明沒有特別提到...但從體驗者的回答來看是不行」<br/>
「而這種樣子還得要重複三天？！」</p><p>最初的Dick跟Jason還有餘裕可以講甜言蜜語，真的只有最初。</p><p>第2天的愛撫還是從接吻開始，不同的是比起昨天更添加了一份急躁與不滿。他們激烈地彼此啃咬，互相在對方身上留下屬於自己的印記，甚至到了吃痛的程度Jason也無所謂，他需要感受他的大哥、他的戀人，這看不見終點的愛撫快害他發瘋。</p><p>Dick的情況也沒好到哪裡去，同事甚至自覺避開他，而且第3天Jason已經到了光是看見自己就會焦躁煩悶的程度。晚上的夜巡Nightwing跟Redhood保持相當不自然的距離，他們還是合作無間，可是凍結住的空氣在義警間蔓延開來，另外兩位弟弟很顯然察覺到了什麼。</p><p>他看見RedRobin走過去跟Redhood說了什麼，隱藏在皮衣外套底下的肩膀放鬆下來，Dick對這一幕充滿怒火，他發了瘋地想要衝過去圈住自己的戀人宣告主權。</p><p>今晚的愛撫相當失敗，Dick幾乎控制不住要撕裂Jason的舉動。他知道Jason的滋味，那微微乾燥的嘴唇、那動情濕潤的眼睛、那低沉沙啞的呻吟、那接納自己的緊緻身體。Dick不可能回到不知道的時候，他現在就要佔有他的伴侶、他的Littlewing，否則他不敢保證自己會做出什麼。</p><p>「Dick，你想結束這遊戲的話我們可以隨時停手，以後我們還有機會」<br/>
「Jay......」</p><p>是Jason擁住他、把他的頭壓在厚實的胸膛前，Dick才突然回過神來，他們就這樣一直相擁直到定時響起。</p><p>第4天時Dick稍微找回了理智，這次失去從容的人是Jason。Jason哭叫者懇求Dick進來操他，屁股使勁往下身貼去摩擦，手緊緊攀住對方的脖頸。Dick慶幸他們第2天就決定不要脫內褲，不然他現在肯定早已拉開Jason的腿幹了進去，那兩人這幾天的努力將化為烏有。</p><p>「冷靜下來了嗎？」<br/>
「該死...你最好給我忘掉......」<br/>
「我會收在記憶深處保管好」</p><p>Jason把臉埋進男友的肩頸後用力啃了一口，留下的齒痕泛出一點血絲。<br/>
--<br/>
<em><strong>第三步：第五天施行前的那一餐不可吃得太飽(推薦早餐後)，一樣需愛撫一小時，而且在插入後30分鐘內不能抽插。</strong></em></p><p>依照網頁上的說明：根據科學研究顯示，如果滿足了食欲，人類的大腦會得到滿足感進而下降對於性愛的集中力。現實卻是被這麼折磨幾天的兩人連填飽肚子的耐心都消耗殆盡，一睜眼Dick馬上迫不期待地翻身壓到枕邊人身上，Jason在他大幅度動作時就醒了。</p><p>「說實話，我一醒來腦子裡只有"我要操你"這個想法。我要操到你自覺你是我的婊子，就算你哭求不要我也不會放過你」<br/>
「那就操我。操到我如你所願、成為你專屬的婊子」</p><p>Jason伸出右手撫弄Dick的臉頰，臉上的表情溫柔地像個天使一樣。Dick被向來不喜歡坦率的戀人這少數的直球給震撼到，他以為Jason肯定會反諷他，他愣了幾秒後摸上臉頰旁那隻手，愛憐地蹭了蹭。貼者臉頰的手掌有點冰涼，Jason天生手腳就比較冰冷，可是這溫度現在卻熱得Dick幾乎快要融化。</p><p>「我好愛你」<br/>
「我也愛你」</p><p>Dick虔誠地把吻落在剛剛撫摸他的手背上，如同騎士獻上他的忠誠與激情。</p><p>傳進耳裡那脫掉衣服的布料摩擦聲和彼此間的喘息，都比之前四天還要清晰許多，然而Dick跟Jason今天多了餘裕，愛撫不再急切且帶有粗暴性。也許是這性愛馬拉松終於到了尾，即將抵達終點的希望提供了不少從容，他們放緩了所有動作，仔細到近乎糾纏地觀察對方的所有反應。</p><p>提醒音響起時他們對視笑出了聲，誰都忘記那一小時的愛撫條件。</p><p>這也是五天來Dick跟Jason第一次好好達成了一小時的愛撫。</p><p>當Jason感覺到Dick把他這幾天期盼許久的硬挺抵在不停張合的穴口磨蹭時，他久違地緊張了起來。Dick一個挺身直接進入濕軟的穴道深處，內壁迅速飢渴地纏繞上包裹住炙熱的柱身，Jason忍不住尖叫，媽的，他只是被插入就射了。</p><p>「操、Jay...你吸得好緊好熱」</p><p>Dick繃緊身體大口喘氣，他看得出也感受的到Jason高潮了，腸道不停地收縮痙攣，天鵝絨般的內壁正按摩著他的慾望。事實上他也不小心射了一點出來，他們兩個都比平常敏感不少。等到這波快感稍微退去後，Dick小心調整兩人的姿勢改成面對面側臥，接下來還有將近30分鐘要忍耐。</p><p>「早洩混蛋」<br/>
「嘴巴真壞，反正早洩你也愛我」</p><p>Jason小聲咕噥道，依偎在男友懷裡。插在後穴的東西不時彈跳、彰顯出它的存在感，光是感受那根粗壯的陰莖，內心就升起奇妙的滿足感。雖然被插著他的確覺得很舒服，可是深處正叫囂著不夠，他的小穴早已被調教成要被Dick狠狠地操幹才會饜足，現在這樣就像驢子前面惡意晃蕩著一根鮮艷的紅蘿蔔，不過這根蘿蔔換成Dick的老二。</p><p>Dick不敢接吻，親上去的瞬間那肯定會像導火線被點燃一樣，一旦開始燃燒便不會停歇。Jason撇了撇嘴，試者尋找話題好加快體感時間的流逝。</p><p>「你說為什麼玻里尼西亞人插入後還要等30分鐘？」<br/>
「好像是為了要讓女方的陰道記住男方的形狀，這樣會比較貼合...大概吧」<br/>
「那我早就是你的形狀了，這樣還要等嗎？」</p><p>在Dick說著我也不是很清楚時，Jason不假思索回開了個玩笑，他看見Dick瞪大了雙眸，下一個瞬間慾望的火苗在Dick的眼眸深處燒起。他又被重重壓回床褥間，改變體位時稍微退出再操進來的陰莖帶給他陌大的快感，整個腦子都變得空白，身上那人肯定也是，Jason聽到一聲如同野獸的咆哮，之後他才反應過來那是Dick的聲音。</p><p>「Di、Dick，慢一點－」<br/>
「我也忍耐到極限了，該死你不該誘惑我－」</p><p>Dick又深又狠地頂了進去，掐著身下人纖細的腰就肆無忌憚地抽插起來。Jason的甬道又濕又嫩，卻能好好的夾緊不讓他的陰莖滑出，每一處皺褶都是如此符合怒張的巨物，完美契合龜頭上每一條隆起。</p><p>Jason的小穴的確如他所言，早已經是Dick的形狀。</p><p>耳裡傳進戀人斷斷續續的哀嚎，Dick充耳不聞，他連變換角度好攻擊Jason的敏感點都做不到，只是像第一次做愛的男孩一樣拼命晃動腰。他盡可能每一次都讓對方把它整根吞進，甚至試者讓底下沉重的兩顆睪丸也一塊塞入那被撐到不行的肉洞。</p><p>「我、我已經－高、高潮了...給我一點時間」</p><p>身上撞擊的力道之大，幾乎讓Jason有種Dick要把自己給拆了的錯覺。他試圖撐起身推開Dick，爭取一點喘息的機會，可是Dick並不準備給他任何脫逃的機會，他抬起那雙性感的腿，毫不客氣直接按折到對方胸口前。Jason的身體很柔韌，被壓過的角度甚至足以讓他的腰騰空，更加貼合Dick的胯部。</p><p>快感比之前的性愛都還兇猛異常，Dick一邊頂弄一邊舔咬鎖骨再順著往上。他張口堵住從剛才開始就沒停止求饒的小嘴，Jason的嗚咽聲很好地刺激出Dick的施虐欲，他放任陰莖肆意地索取、佔有，隨自己喜歡的方式奔馳在戀人的後穴內。</p><p>「Jay、Jay－，操－」<br/>
「唔－啊...」</p><p>他好像射了兩次，稍微找回理智來時Jason正坐在他腿上，目光渙散地囈語著。積壓好幾天的黏稠白濁隨者肉穴被抽插時帶出，他甚至不樂意看見那些液體流出，所以Dick箍住戀人掙扎的腰，配合自己挺弄的動作往下按去，濕熱的舌頭興奮地舔去再次從Jason的眼角流出的透明淚水。</p><p>等到Dick扭過Jason的臉打算掠奪他的唇時，Jason一顫一顫地把唯一還記得的事情告訴戀人。</p><p>「嗚...情、情人節快樂，Dickie」<br/>
「情人節快樂，Littlewing」<br/>
--<br/>
Jason是被餓醒的，同時喉嚨乾地像要燃燒起來。他看了眼時間，下午四點，Jason的情人節就這樣在床上消耗了大半天。在Dick端者餐點進來時Jason本來打算用枕頭敲打那隻禽獸，可惜他太累太餓，只好把為民除害的任務挪到下次。</p><p>「為什麼其他人的體驗心得都是：比平常更感受到愛，你卻像頭野獸把我操進床鋪裡？」</p><p>他一邊吃者加熱過的義大利麵一邊問。</p><p>「那是因為他們的伴侶都沒有你辣」</p><p>Dick親了男友嘴角一口，順便舔掉沾在旁邊的肉醬。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>